Lo que se Espera
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Jasón era el hijo de Júpiter, era el destinado a dirigir el campamento romano. Él ya tenía toda su vida trazada...spoiler HOH


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en los retos "Misiones para campistas" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

_**Advertencia: Leve spoiler de HOH y leve muy leve insinuación de Jercy con un aún más leve Nicercy.**_

**Lo que se espera**

Mi vida estaba planeada de principio a fin.

Cuando tenida dos años fui entregado a Lupa por la misma Juno. Yo, un hijo de Júpiter, fui favorecido por la esposa divina de mi padre. Era el campeón de Juno, hijo del rey de los dioses. El líder, el invaluable. Era como un dios mortal.

Al llegar al campamento romano todos me trataron como a la realeza. Incluso los pretores de ese entonces solían acercárseme para pedir mi opinión. Yo no era un simple crío de diez años, yo era el hijo de Júpiter, entrenado por Lupa durante siete años para ocupar el cargo máximo.

Solo había un inconveniente. El Augur.

El augur era un chico cuatro años mayor que yo. Cuando llegue al campamento, él ya había ocupado su posición. Me reto a formar parte de la quinta cohorte, la cohorte más desastrosa de todas. Pero yo era Jasón Grace, el hijo de Júpiter, campeón de Juno. Yo era el que llevaría a la quinta cohorte de nuevo a su gloria.

Sin vacilar acepte la propuesta del augur. Él no estaba muy feliz, al parecer esperaba que hiciera alguna clase de rabieta o que demandara formar parte de la primera. Pero nada de eso importo, la misma noche en que acepte formar parte de la quinta me colocaron mi tatuaje de la legión. Una gran águila alzando vuelo, que me identificaba como hijo de Júpiter, junto con siete líneas que significaban mis años de entrenamiento con Lupa.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años antes de que llegara alguien digno de dirigir el campamento a mi lado. No es por ser presumido ni nada, pero yo era el mejor guerrero de todos, el más fuerte, el más inteligente. Solo tenía que esperar a que llegara alguien lo suficientemente capacitado para gobernar a mi lado y finalmente llego.

Reyna era una hija de Belona, la diosa de la guerra, había estado atrapada en un balneario dirigido por Circe, la griega diosa hechicera. Nunca hubiera salido de ahí si no fuera por un extraño chico pelinegro con ojos verdes y su rubia novia de ojos grises.

A decir verdad, nunca creí el cuento del chico. Es decir, si era un semidiós o legado debió llegar al campamento para su formación. No ir paseando por tierras peligrosas como si nada. Lo más probable es que haya sido algún estúpido mortal con demasiada suerte o algún dios que quería jugarle una broma a Circe.

Conforme pasaron los años, Reyna y yo nos volvimos amigos. Bueno, técnicamente. Era algo notorio los sentimientos de Reyna hacia mí, la forma en que me miraba, como me sonreía, como me traía una taza de chocolate caliente después de cada reunión.

Debo admitir que Reyna no era mi tipo. Era bonita, tenía una belleza salvaje y esa aura que imponía poder, fácilmente podría conseguir al chico que quisiera…pero no era algo que llamara mi atención. A pesar de eso nunca hice nada para frenar sus avances. Era lo que se esperaba de mí. Yo debía gobernar el campamento a su lado. Reyna era la clase de chica que puede llegar a la altura del hijo del rey de los dioses. Yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, todo el campamento lo sabía.

Entonces paso algo que cambio mi vida por completo. Un mes después de que cumpliera los quince años nos dimos con la sorpresa de que había una fortaleza titán cerca de nuestro campo.

Los pretores de ese entonces organizaron a las cohortes y los batallones. Reyna y yo estuvimos a su lado en todo momento. Nadie tenía que decirlo, ambos sabíamos que ese mismo día deberíamos mostrar nuestra valía y convertirnos en los nuevos pretores.

Todo Salió tal y como lo esperábamos, fui yo quien mato al titán. Reyna y yo fuimos nombrados pretores. La fiesta de celebración duro alrededor de una semana entera. Todo era felicidad, las personas en Nueva Roma estaban felices, los semidioses y legados de las cohortes estaban felices. Maldición hasta Termino y los Lares estaban felices. Nada podía destruir esta gran alegría que todos tenían por haber sido conducidos a la victoria por el mismo hijo de Júpiter…Entonces el Augur llego con noticias alarmantes.

En la fortaleza encontraron armas, ropas, comida, ambrosia, néctar y un trozo de papel. Yo realmente no entendí todo el alboroto que Octavio, el Augur, estaba haciendo sobre ese papel.

El juraba que se trataba de una profecía. Que ese pequeño, viejo y casi totalmente roto pedazo de papel pertenecía a los Libros Sibilinos.

Nadie le creyó, Octavio estaba completamente obsesionado con esos libros de profecías. Pero cuando tome el papel algo paso. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos y la tierra tembló durante un rato. Por alguna razón pensaron que todo eso era una señal de que debía ser yo quien la cumpliera.

Las palabras eran simples, no tenían un gran significado…por lo menos yo no le encontré uno.

_Entre el destino y el amor, un sufrimiento que nunca fue borrado._

_Por las marcas del pasado todos han preguntado,_

_Pero el verdadero destino escrito espera,_

_Con dirección al sur, donde nadie esperaba que ocurriera._

_La canción de una criatura libre y salvaje, la clave será._

_Nada raro. Primero que nada, yo no creo en profecías, ni en el destino y tampoco en el amor. Las profecías solo eran palabras dichas por los dioses para que los ayudemos. El desino no está escrito, nada esta premeditado ni nada es inevitable. Y el amor es solo una pequeña fantasía que sirve para una diosa no se aburra._

_Esa misma noche partí. Antes de irme Reyna hablo conmigo, confeso sus sentimientos, me pidió que me cuidara y me beso. Yo solo le sonreí. Le dije: "__Soy un hijo de Júpiter, ¿qué podría pasar?"_

_Pero estaba equivocado. No tenía rumbo, solo sabía que debía ir al sur. En mi opinión, esto solo era una pérdida de tiempo. _

_Nunca espere que unos días después me visitaría mi patrona._

_Juno llego a mí una mañana. Me miro con burla y seriedad._

_-Es hora de que hagas algo por mí-__me dijo_

_-Lo que usted quiera mi señora-__respondo tranquilamente_

_-Así es mi pequeño peón, será lo que yo quiera…espero que no extrañes mucho a tu novia…oh, pero que cosas digo…ni siquiera la recordaras_

_Yo alce la cabeza medio asustado por sus palabras. Juno solo movió su mano por encima de mis ojos. Todo se volvió negro._

Desperté en un extraño bus sin un recuerdo, solo podía recordar cómo me llamaba. A mi lado una chica bonita estaba hablando con un pequeño latino con cara de duende.

Todo fue raro a partir de ese momento. Dioses griegos, hijos de dioses griegos, hijas de Atenea dispuestas a rebanarme por no llamarme Percy Jackson. Luego una misión para rescatar a Hera, descubrir que eres el hijo de Zeus, rey de los dioses, que la chica bonita resulta ser una hija de Afrodita que había sufrido un lavado de cerebro y pensaba que eras su novio, que el duende latino era un hijo de Hefestos que manejaba el fuego y había adoptado un gigantesco dragón de metal como si fuera un cachorro. Encontré a mi hermana perdida a la cual casi no recordaba, salvamos a Hera, me hice oficialmente el novio de Piper (la hija de Afrodita) y recupere parte de mi memoria.

Decir que era un romano, que había un campo romano, que era el líder de los romanos no fue algo fácil. Todos y cada uno de los griegos quisieron torturarme para obtener el paradero de mi campo. Ellos creían que ahí podrían encontrar a Percy Jackson, el hijo perdido de Poseidón. Yo lo dudaba. Los romanos no nos llevamos bien con los griegos ni con Neptuno, la versión romana de Poseidón, no creía que ese tal Percy Jackson podría sobrevivir.

Me pasaba los días con mi nueva novia y mi nuevo mejor amigo que no era otro que Leo, el pequeño duende latino hijo de Hefestos.

Pero eso no evitara que lo sintiera. Piper y Leo procuraban que no fuera así pero no había forma de evitarlo, el resto del campamento me rechazaba.

El rechazo es algo con lo que nunca he tenido que lidiar. Pero aquí, en este campo griego, en vez de ser venerado por ser un hijo de Zeus…Júpiter o como lo quieran llamar, soy casi una paria. Y todo es culpa de ese hijo de Poseidón, de ese tan Percy Jackson.

Dicen que venció a Kronos, dicen que revivió a mi hermana, que recupero el cerrojo de mi padre, que salvo a Artemisa y sostuvo el mundo, que se adentró en el laberinto de Dédalo, que mato al minotauro en dos ocasiones, a medusa, que venció al titán Japeto, que salvo al campamento y al olimpo. Yo realmente no creo nada de eso.

Percy Jackson puede ser un hijo de los tres grandes, puede ser un hijo de Poseidón pero no se puede comparar con un hijo del rey de los dioses, romano sobre todo.

Pero nadie entiende eso. Para ellos yo no soy más que un intruso, alguien que quiere robar la posición de su querido Percy. Ninguno de estos griegos se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme y ya me están rechazando, dejando de lado como si fuera nada.

No soy aceptado, no soy querido. Por primera vez en mi vida no soy necesitado. Y es algo extraño. Ellos son capaces de entregarme al primero que les diga algo sobre Percy.

La hija de Atenea es quien más me odia. Me odia como si me culpara de la desaparición de su novio. Es decir, en el lugar del chico yo también la hubiera dejado. Annabeth no sabe hacer otra cosa más que dar órdenes y planear estrategias, no acepta ayuda ni pide consejos. Es como si pensara que ella es la única inteligente aquí.

Aun así intento acercarme a ella. Annabeth era la única que podía saciar mi curiosidad sobre este tal Percy Jackson. Gracias a ella podría descubrir si todo lo que dicen de él es real o producto de sus griegas mentes dramáticas.

Al principio ella me evita, me habla en un tono duro y déspota, el mismo tono con el que me hablan todos en el campo. Luego empieza a ceder, poco a poco me va hablando de él. Me dice que es el mejor espadachín del campo, que no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente a él y a su espada de bronce celestial. Que nunca puedes saber lo que está pensando o lo que va a hacer, es completamente impredecible.

Poco a poco voy quedando sorprendido por las cosas que ha hecho Percy. Es decir, el tipo pudo convertirse en dios y prefirió gastar su deseo en la igualdad de los semidioses. Sonaba interesante, tenía ganas de conocerlo.

Entonces paso. Una noche tuve uno de esos sueños semidioses. En él vi a un chico pelinegro. Estaba corriendo, parecía haber estado huyendo durante un buen tiempo. Su camiseta naranja estaba totalmente destrozada, sus jeans todos sucios y sus zapatillas desgastadas.

Dos perros del infierno iban tras suyo. El chico se detuvo al llegar a un callejón. Saco un barato bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo convirtió en una resplandeciente espada. Los perros del infierno no tardaron mucho en desaparecer. El chico se dejó caer cansado contra la pared. Tenía ojeras y un corte en la mejilla. Parecía más un sobreviviente de guerra que un adolescente.

En eso alza la vista, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se clavan sobre los míos. Puedo notarlo, el poder, la fuerza proveniente de ellos. Ya no había un aura cansada a su alrededor No, era una casi divina la que lo rodeaba. Fácilmente podría ordenarme lo que quisiera y yo lo cumpliría. Porqué él desprendía un aire de líder innegable. A diferencia de mí, que había sido entrenado para convertirme en uno, él había nacido siéndolo.

Las semanas pasaron y Leo termino con la monstruosidad que llamaba barco. Enviamos un mensaje a Reyna con la esperanza de que Percy este realmente ahí. No me había atrevido a compartir con nadie mi sueño.

Llegar al campamento Júpiter me causo un sentimiento extraño. Siempre había sentido que el campamento era un sitio donde debía estar, solo un lugar para vivir. Ahora, sentía como si estuviera regresando a casa.

Era extraño sentir esta paz, esta calma por estar en un lugar. Un lugar donde viví gran parte de mi vida y al cual nunca le tome la importancia que ahora tiene.

Entonces lo conocí finalmente. Percy Jackson no se parecía a como me lo describieron. No se veía como el héroe capaz de destruir a Kronos, no se veía como el salvador del Olimpo, ni siquiera tenía el porte de un Pretor a pesar que se había convertido en uno. Pero solo era necesario ver sus ojos para poder creer en todo lo que habían dicho.

Teníamos una nueva profecía que cumplir y salvar a Nico Di Angelo en el proceso. Lo bueno de esto es que teníamos a Percy Jackson de nuestro lado. Lo malo es que me la pase desmayado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Yo había planeado conocer y hacerme amigo del hijo de Poseidón, pero era un poco difícil si nos la pasábamos provocando entre nosotros.

El problema era que no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso, inseguro…es decir, yo era un hijo de Júpiter y debía ser el mejor pero…Percy era mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, yo no creía poder igualarlo. No sabía cómo hacer para estar a su altura. Reyna se había pasado tres años suspirando por mi…Percy la conquisto en menos de una semana. ¿Cómo debería sentirme con algo así? Y no lo digo por Reyna, sino por todo en general. Yo mate un titán y me convertí en Pretor, Percy mato un gigante.

¿Qué hacer cuando él hace todo mejor que yo? Posiblemente ni siquiera debería estar en esta misión. No he sido de utilidad en nada. Los he metido en más problemas de los que teníamos. Fue Piper quien logró lidiar con Heracles después de que yo provocara su furia. Fueron Piper y Percy quienes nos sacaron del mausoleo de las ninfas.

Yo no era el héroe en esta misión, yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para esto. Todo lo que hacía era gracias a que recibía ayuda. Seguramente si me dejaran a cargo todos terminaríamos muertos.

Entonces con Percy logramos derrotar a los gigantes gemelos, no importa lo que diga Baco, fuimos Percy y yo quienes los derrotamos. Salvamos a Nico y encontramos la Atenea Partenos. Entonces el infierno se desato.

Annabeth estúpidamente quedo atrapada en su propia trampa. En serio esa chica debería usar su cerebro de vez en cuando. Percy se aferró a ella intentando evitar que caiga. Yo estaba al otro lado, sujetando la estúpida estatua en vez de ir a ayudarlos. Pero me habían dicho que proteja la estatua que es importante para evitar el enfrentamiento entre los dos campos.

Desee haber soltado la estatua. Percy y Annabeth cayeron al tártaro antes de que pudiera ir en su ayuda.

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Percy ya no estaba para calmar los ánimos, ya no estaba ahí para asegurarnos que saldríamos vivos de esto. Él simplemente no estaba y yo no podía evitar sentirme mal. El liderazgo había caído sobre mis hombros como si fuera el peso del mismo mundo.

Me consultaban todo, no había nada que no me preguntaran o por la que no pidieran mi opinión. Él único que no lo hacía era Nico Di Angelo. El hijo de Hades me miraba como si estuviera usurpando un puesto. Cómo si intentara suplantar a Percy.

Quería gritar. Quería gritarles a todos para que dejen de preguntarme. Yo no sabía si íbamos a sobrevivir, yo no sabía si Percy y Annabeth estarían bien. Yo no sabía nada, nada de nada. Lo único que sabía era que teníamos que llegar a las puertas, si había una pequeña esperanza de que Percy estaría vivo...debíamos llegar.

El encuentro con cupido da un resultado inesperado. El hijo de Hades estaba enamorado de Percy, no importa cuanto lo niegue, puedo ver como sus ojos tiemblan con tristeza cada que alguien lo menciona, puedo ver la furia en su mirada cuando piensa que Annabeth está con él. Y lo entiendo, en parte, yo entiendo por qué le molesta la hija de Atenea. Es decir, lo más probable es que Percy sea quien termine al borde de la muerte para mantenerla a salvo, ella no tendrá como protegerse, no tiene ningún arma y perdió su súper computadora. Ella ya es carne muerta. Obviamente mis razones y las razones de Nico para odiar a Annabeth son diferentes, pero eso no evita que nos volvamos amigos por eso. Nico a veces me mira extrañado y gruñe molesto como si supiera algo que desconozco.

¿Tranquilidad? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Alegría? ¿Gozo? No tengo ni idea de lo que siento cuando lo volví a ver vivo. Era bueno, era muy bueno que un gran héroe como él no sucumbiera en las profundidades del Tártaro.

Aun así…la felicidad que me embargaba por verlo se vio opacada al notar cómo Percy parecía buscar solo a Nico. ¿No era yo su amigo? ¿No teníamos la suficiente confianza? ¿Por qué se iba con Nico? ¿Por qué le dolía que Nico lo rechazara? ¿Por qué me importaba?

Pero Nico se fue sin mirar atrás y yo me tuve que quedar consolando a un apesadumbrado hijo de Poseidón.

Fue extraño, raro… ¿ya dije que fue extraño? Nunca pensé que terminaría en mi cuarto completamente borracho hablando de cada tontería con Percy. Yo le hablaba de mi relación con Piper y de lo estresante que se había vuelto desde que le comente que quería vivir en el campamento griego. Él me hablo de sus planes con Annabeth en Nueva Roma y del como ella empezó a evitarlo desde lo del Tártaro. Al parecer Percy había hecho algo que había aterrorizado a la hija de Atenea.

Entonces sucedió. Un segundo estábamos diciendo tonterías y al siguiente nuestros labios se rosaban. Fue eso un simple rose que no tenía importancia. Esa noche seguimos riendo y hablando. Nunca mencionamos eso. No era importante solo fue un pequeño respiro de tranquilidad entre nuestros problemas.

Después de todo, mi vida estaba trazada. Yo era el hijo de Júpiter. Era el destinado a dirigir a los romanos, era quien debía gobernar en conjunto con Reyna. Era el semidiós más fuerte de mi generación. Era quien había decidido desertar de mi cargo. No volver al campamento Júpiter. Era quien decidió seguir a Percy Jackson en todo momento, como su amigo, su compañero, su hermano.

Porque yo era Jasón Grace y había decidido hacer con mi vida lo que yo quería y no lo que otros esperan.

J&P

¿Jercy? ¿Dónde? Jajajajajaja ok. Les juro por el Estigio que había intentado hacer este reto sobre el conflicto grecoromano de Jasón pero Percy quería estar (creo que se está juntando mucho con Teseo)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios :D

byebye


End file.
